Hidden Cameraman
by WildCat23
Summary: Asami kidnaps Akihito and takes him to the apartment to show him what he has had a client make for him. Akihito is suspicouse but watches it anyways...only to find out that its a video of his and Asamis wild night together! Rated M. Intense yaoi and language. Viewfinder series. Asami x Akihito.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Akihito thrashed, snarlig. ''Why does he need me now!Im n a job you know!" He yelled, flailing. ''Damn bastards!'' He shouted, gasping when he was thrown into a black limo, his head thumping painfully onto stock hard thigh. ''Oww...damn it...'' He mumbled, sitting up, his eyes squeezed shut.

''Nowonder it hurt, your heads like rock.''

Akihito jerked, backward, his side hitting the cars door. ''A-Asami? What the hell!? Kidnapping me like that!'' He shouted, hitting the man in his shoulder, his brown eyes flashing. ''What's so important that you would skip work and pick me up?'' He asked, instantly suspicouse.

Asami chuckled, crossing his legs, his black suit crinkling softly. ''Well, I had a client make something for me. To show you. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it.''

That night...

Akihito grinned, wiggling between Asamis thighs. He leaned back and looked up, a beer cradled in his hands. ''So, what are we watching? It most be good, you look pretty excited.'' He joked, turning back to the screen as his lover snorted.

The flat screen suddenly turned black, bright white letters rolling across the screen. Akihito frowned, reading it under his breath. ''Asamis and Akihitos wild night...'' He muttered, glaring up at the older man. ''What the hell is this?''

Asami smirked, suddenly grabbing his lover and pulling him into his lap, caging him with his arms. ''Its a video.'' He stated, staring into his lovers puzzled eyes. ''Yes, but wha-'' he froze, his jaw dropping as he heard noises from the screen, causing him to turn and stare.

On the screen was him tied to the bed with Asamis body above him, a blue vibrator sticking out of his dripping hole. Akihito gasped, hearing himself moan on screen, his body rocking on the bed.

Asami grinned, tightening his arms so the younger man wouldn't bolt up and leave. ''See, just a video.'' He whispered, smirking when Akihito blushed. ''Let's sit here and watch till the end shall we?''

...

Well you no me and my short first chapters! won't tell you about the next chapter, I'll leave that up to your imagination.! Can't wait to upload chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akihtio gaped, shocked, his cheeks flushing, as on screen, Asami worked the vibrator in and out, his wrist twisting as he slammed into Akihitos prostate.

On the couch Akihito jerked, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he watched,transfixed. His lover grabbed his thigh, lifting it, slowly thrusting the toy inside and quickly pulling it out, the gentle buzz echoing from the TV.

Akihito mewled softly, struggling against Asamis iron grip, trying to get free to run as on the TV his lover yanked out the vibrated and lifted his legs high into the air, spreading them wide.

Asami smirked, glancing down as the young man wiggled, blushing. ''The man who made this is skilled, don't you think?. He got just the right angle to see your dripping hole and hard erect on.'' He whispered, his breathe fanning Akihitos neck.

The young man whimpered, digging his nails into the drug dealers arm, his body shuddering as Asami ran his hand down his stomach.

The sudden sound of a scream made Akihito jerk, his eyes widening. On theTV Asami had shoved his thick shaft inside him, the wet squelching noises as he thrust inside echoing throughout the living room.

''Asami please...turn it off...'' Akihito pleaded, his back arching as on the screen Asami started to fuck him into the bed, the springs creaking loudly.

Asami smirked, shaking his head, his dick hardening as the sounds from the TV aroused him. 'Nope, I told you. We'd watch it until the end.''

Akihito whimpered loudly, His eyes narrowing in desire as he stared at the huge plasma, the scene making him shudder.

Asami had him on his hands and knees, his face pressed into the mattress as the older man fingered him, shoving them inside to stretch his hole. The slippery, dirty sounds coming from his ass were making him hard as he watched, his teeth clenched.

Asami leaned forwarr, running his tongue up Akihitos crack, his thick tongue forcing is way inside. Akihito screamed, reaching under and between his legs, shoving his own fingers inside himself as he shuddered, wild.

On the couch Akihito started to sweat, his dick hardening as he felt is lover behind him, pressing his erection against the globes of his ass. ''Asami...no more...'' he whimpered, his head thrown back as he begged, his eyes squeezed shut.

Asami smirked, staring down at Akihitos erection, sexually tension vibrating through the air. He blinked as Akihito suddenly turned, his mouth parted as he started to pant.

''Take me. Now.'' He ordered, grinding their erections together, moaning as the bmp in his jeans rubbed againstnthe head of his cock.

''What?" Asami said, raising his eyebrow as his young lover snarled at him, his eyes glistening with liquid heat.

''Take me...Asami please...'' he begged, rocking his hips as behind him, he heard himself scream. He looked over his shoulder and gasped, shocked.

TheTV showed Asami laying on back, his hands gripping Akihitos thighs as he rode him, his ass turned toward the older man, his hands resting on his calf's. His head was thrown back as he rocked, bouncing, Asamis dick sliding in and out as he yelled.

Akihito cried out,burieng his face into his lovers neck, sobbing as his body heated up. ''God...now...'' he muttered, tugging on the drug dealers hair, his back arching seductively.

Asami smiled, gabbing Akihitos hips as he rocked. He turned him around and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the screen as he slid his hand into his pants.

''Ah!Asami!'' He cried, clawing at his arm as the older man fisted him, sliding his hand up and down his cock, his fingers becoming wet with pre-cum.

''Your already so wet...so you want it that bad?" He muttered,biting the young mans earlobe as he rubbed the slit, flicking his thumb overthe head as he jerked him off. ''Look on screen, you see how your riding me? You ass swallowing every inch until your full enough you think your going to rip?" He hissed, licking his neck, scraping his teeth against the side of his throat.

Akihito sobbed, jolting, his eyes glued to theTV. Asami had him on his side, his leg above his shoulder as he slammed inside him, wetness slithering down his ass. His body jerked every time the man thrust inside him, the boards cracking and groaning as he drilled into his hoke, his head thrown back.

Akihito arched his back, his legs spreading as Asami slid his fingers down his dick, slowly drifting down to his already wet hole. ''Ah!ohhh...more.'' he whined, rolling his hips, gasping when his lover shoved a finger inside him, the thick digit penetrating deep.

Asami grunted, thrusting his fingers, the cloth of Akihitos shorts hindering him. He yanked his fingers out and growled, his eyes narrow. ''Stip.'' He ordered, licking his lips as the young man jumped up, turning.

Akihito ripped off his clothes, but hesitated walking back to Asami. Instead he sat on the ground and laid back, spreading his legs as he stared up at the older man.

Asami smirked, surprised as the boy shoved his fingers into himself, moaning lewdy as he fucked his ass. 'AH~Asami!'' He cried, withering, the sound from the TV causing him to glance up.

He moaned, watching as Asami humped him, the bed rocking, the headboard smacking against the wall as he screwed him into the bed. On screen he cried out, spit sliding down his chin as he panted, his hard cock rubbing against the rough covers.

Akihito groaned low in his throat as he rolled ontohis knees, the rough carpet chafing hisnknees. He pressed his cheek into the ground and reached under him, fingering himself, his ass spread before Asami.

Asami shuddered, watching as the young man fucked himself, his fingers disappearing into his hole. ''Akihito...come here, now.'' He growled, uanking down his pants, his hard dick bouncing free.

Akihito moaned and licked his lips, staggering to his feet, stumbling toward Asami. He climbed onto his lap, clutching his shoulders as he lowered himself onto his lovers dick, the head pushing in slowly.

He threw back his head, panting,suddenly slamming down. He bounced, riding him, his eyes squeezed shut as the head of Asamis stabbed into his prostate. He cried out, cunning, his body jerking as he orgasmed, cum splattering onto his chest and neck.

He slumped, exhausted, his body limp when Asami suddenly stood, carrying him to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

...later that day.

Akihito glamced left to right, grabbing thCD from the movie player and hurried toward his office, the disc clutched in hs hand. He cursed and broke it in half, throwing it away with a happy sigh.

He grinned and ran back toward their bedroom and slipped under the covers, falling asleep. What he didn't know was, Asami had made several copies, and planned to make more.

...Yes! Done! How did you guys like it? What did you think off a sexy Akihito?CD please review, for the sake of my stories!XF


End file.
